LxLight- You and I will be parting ways soon
by Twighlo9999
Summary: [WARNING: YAOI LEMON.] What would have happened that rainy day if L's phone hadn't interrupted? How would their feelings change? Most importantly... What would happen with Kira?
1. Chapter 1

The brunette gasped as he felt a hand on his foot. "What are you doing?" Light asked, in a surprised yet awkward tone.

Him and L were sitting on the steps of the stairs, drying off from being out in the pouring rain. At this moment, The detective had made his way down and sat on the step closest to the others foot, setting a hand on it.

"I thought I'd help you out... you were busy wiping yourself off, anyway." L replied, slightly looking up at the other.

Light stared back down at him, giving a slightly nervous look. "L-look... It's fine, you don't have to do that."

"I can give you a massage as well," The other said quickly. "It's the least I can do to atone from my sins. I'm actually pretty good at this."

Light looked at him for a few more moments before giving up with a slight sigh. He looked to the side. "Fine... Do what you want."

L looked back down at the others foot. "Alright..." Was all he responded with as he ran his hand along the Brunettes foot. He found a tense area near Light's heel, squeezing it slightly.

"Hngh..!" Light suddenly let out the noise. It had hurt, yet felt relieving in a way. But he still had his doubts. "Hey..."

"You'll get used to it." The detective responded, giving another soft squeeze. This time the other only made a soft gasp, trying to get comfortable. he looked up a bit to the ceiling.

As the brunette sat there with his gaze on the ceiling, wondering why this was happening, he felt a sudden wetness on his foot. He looked back down to see the others hair still soaked, water dripping from one strand of his hair, leaving water droplets on Light's foot. "Hm.." He picked up his towel, leaning over a bit to reach L. He softly wiped off L's hair to stop the dripping. "Here...You're still soaked..."

The detective looked up for a moment, but then quickly back down. "I'm sorry." He replied gently, holding up Light's foot. He ran up Light's foot with the towel he was using, gently massaging every place that felt tense.

The brunette stared down at the other, narrowing his eyes slightly. Why was he beginning to feel so sad? The moment turned silent, as they sat there, The detective softly rubbing at the others foot although by now it wasn't tense at all.

"It'll be lonely, won't it?" The silence was suddenly broken by the detectives low voice.

"Hm?" Light looked at the other, realizing he'd been staring into space in deep thought this whole time, though he quickly forgot what it was he was thinking about.

L looked up to stare directly back at the other, his face that usually didn't show much emotion now had a hint of sadness to it. "...You and I will be parting ways soon."

The brunette's foot tensed up again. He wanted to say something, but no words found their way out his mouth, all that came out was a slight, confused noise.

The other looked back down to Light's foot. "You've tensed up again... Hm."

"Y-yeah well... What do you mean by 'Parting ways soon'?"

L was silent for a moment, before responding. "Does that worry you?"

"...What?" Light stared at the detective like he just said something crazy.

"Does that worry you?" He repeated slowly, taking the others 'what?' literally.

"I..." Light grew silent before nodding. "It...It does."


	2. Chapter 2

L had the same facail expression as almost always, but deep down inside he was surprised. "...Really?" He wanted to verify.

"Yeah..." Light simply responded.

"Why?"

The brunettes eyes widened. This simple one-word question seemed to make his heart stop for a second. "I don't know.." was all he could say, since he really meant it. He had no idea why sadness was suddenly filling his entire body when he had heard the other say that they'd part soon. He had no idea why he suddenly felt as if he wanted to desperately cling to his suppose-to-be enemy, as if he was going to disappear right then and there. He definitely had no idea why he now felt that maybe, this whole time, Him and L were never meant to fight against each other.

He was suddenly pulled out of his thoughts when he felt something moist on his foot. He sighed. "Ryuzaki, is your hair seriously not dry st-" He stopped mid-sentence as soon as he looked over at the detective. He stood completely still, as if he had an 'off-button' that was just pressed.

What he saw was L holding his foot, and softly dragging his tongue along it.

"Wh-what are you doing!?" The brunette bursted out, coming back into reality. His cheeks began to flush red.

"What does it look like?" L spoke as if the answer should be obvious. As if this was a normal thing that would happen. "I'm licking your foot."

"Y-yeah but why?!" Light stared at L with a confused, and still surprised face.

"I don't know.." L seemingly mocked the other. Light's face darkened.

"Where you just mocking me there, Ryuzaki?"

"Oh, no. Never." The detective teased. Light's eyebrow twitched with slight irritation.

"My foot is fine now, you can move away from it." The brunette announced, slightly demanding. He didn't want that happening again. Especially since inside, he felt as though he did want it. He felt like this day had changed everything between them. But he didn't want L to know. He wished he could know what L was thinking, but it was often hard to tell with someone who rarely expresses emotions. The more he denied that he just might possibly falling for L, the more he felt he was.

L sighed. "Your foot feels as tense as ever to me..." He responded, running a finger down it, making one of Light's toes twitch. Without hesitation, L bent down and licked the toe that had just twitched. He looked up when he suddenly heard Light let out a soft laugh.

"Th-that tickled, weirdo!" Light was slightly smiling, and in a few moments in began to disappear when L just sat there, staring up at him. Light stood up.

"...We should go someplace else, the stairs are starting to feel a bit uncomfortable." The brunette suggested, rubbing his back slightly. L nodded and stood as well, in his normal Slightly-arched-forward pose he walked in.

They then walked side by side down a few halls, towards the room in which L slept. Well, would have slept, if he really got much sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

Once they got to a white door labeled 'L's room', The detective opened the door to let the other in.

When Light walked in, he instantly started looking around. The place was very neat, and had a computer placed in front of a black fuzzy rug that was placed on the shiny wood floor. He had a comfy-looking king sized bed that was made neatly, beside the bed was a dresser, and on the other wall stood a book-shelf full of neatly organized books.

"Wow. Nice room." The brunette complimented, always wanting to have been able to see L's room.

"Really? Thanks. I'm never really in here though." L shrugged. He walked over to the carpet, sitting in his usual pose in front of his computer. Light just walked over to the bed and sat down with a slight grunt, rubbing his back again.

"Ah. Those steps were pretty rough on my back..."

The other looked up at the brunette, giving a slight sigh. "Don't tell me I have to massage your back now?"

Light stared at L. "No, you don't... It'll stop hurting on it's own eventually." He sighed, blushing slightly. The detective who was about to do something on his computer before, now shut his computer down, and stood, walking over to the bed.

"Lay down on your stomach."

Light looked at the other with a confused face. "I told you, I'm fine."

"C'mon, just lay down on your stomach already."

Light gave up and did as the other told, laying down on his stomach in the soft bed. L scooted up closer to him, setting his hands on the brunette's back. He rubbed down his sides, feeling for the tense muscles. Once he reached Light's lower back, he felt were he was tense. He began to massage lightly, causing the other to let out a slight gasp and a grunt.

"Ngh..." Light blushed slightly. It actually felt really good, and relaxing. The pain he had felt was slowly drifting away by the touch of this other man.

L felt his cheeks begin to warm up because of the occasional sounds coming from the other. He lifted the Brunette's shirt, running his hands along his spine area, receiving a shiver from the other. L kept his gaze on the bare part of L's neck, and temptation got the best of him.

He bent down and ran his tongue up Light's neck. The brunette let out a surprised groan. "Wh-what are you-?" He was cut off when L began to suck on his neck, making him shiver again. "A-ah... Ryuzaki, w-wait.."

L ran a hand down Light's side, before grabbing him and flipping him over onto his back. "I'm sorry Light, I can't resist... I've, never felt this way before..."

The brunette's eyes slightly widened. The truth was, that he was the one who's been holding back this whole time. He grabbed L's shoulders and pushed him down, crawling on top to steal dominance. "I can't resist either..."

L wasn't the type to show so much emotion, but anyone who looked at him now could tell that he was, one, surprised, and two, starting to blush. His blush got worse when the other leaned down, and planted their lips together.

The soft kiss quickly turned into a hot, lust filled one. Light's tongue licking at L's lips, begging for entrance. The detective parted his lips, and Light slid his tongue in, brushing it against the other's. The kiss deepened and both men began to make soft, muffled sounds of pleasure.

Eventually, the brunette broke the kiss to catch his breath, panting slightly. L also panted, touching his wet lips. "I never thought a kiss could feel that good..."

"I can make you feel a lot better~" Light said into the others ear, his hot breath making L shiver. Light began to pull off L's shirt, but stopped once it reached L's wrists, using it as a type of handcuffs and keeping L's arms above his head.

The brunette licked down the others neck from his ear, making him gasp. Once Light's tongue reached L's collarbone, he bit down roughly, making the other squirm slightly below him. "A-ah..hn.. L-light that sorta h-hurts.."

Light stopped biting, licking his lips before sucking where he had just bit. L gave a soft groan of relief. Light kissed his way down to L's chest, running his hands down his sides. The detective watched him carefully, his cheeks warm with blush. Light licked at one of L's nipples, before softly sucking on it. L let out a slight moan of surprise.

The Brunette reached his hand down, groping in-between L's legs, getting more sounds from him. Light started to sweat a tiny bit, getting turned on by the others moans. "That must be uncomfortable." The brunette said, unbuttoning L's pants.

"Hnm?" The detective watched him, wondering what he meant. L was pretty new to these things, since he's never had a lover before.

"Your already hard. So it must be uncomfortable to have it locked up like this..." Light unzipped L's pants and pulled them down slightly to see a buldge in the detectives boxers.

L blushed deeper. "Oh.." Light began to fondle him through his boxers. "O-oh~!" L slightly trembled with pleasure.

Light slid down L's boxers, and threw them and his pants to the side. He ran his tongue along the detectives body until he reached his hardened member, softly grabbing it and licking the sides. L gasped.

The brunette then took L's full manhood into his mouth, sucking lightly and bringing it in and out. The detectives hips slightly bucked.

L, never in his life, had felt this kind of pleasure before. He moaned out loudly. "Ahh~! L-Light it..f-feels so..s-strange~!" Light sucked harder and faster, making tears build up in the detectives eyes from how good it felt.

It didn't take long for L to gasp out and moan a bit louder. "I- I think I'm gonna c-cum~!" Light stopped, taking L's member out of his mouth.

"No, not yet..." Light got up, slipping off his pants to reveal his tight boxers.

"Y-your...?" L sounded confused. He may be a genius about finding clues and answers, but he definitely wasn't a genius in bed.

Light blushed and gave a soft, nervous chuckle. "It's because of all the sounds you were making..." L flushed red.

The brunette then slipped off his boxers, climbing back onto of L. Light licked his fingers, sliding one into L's entrance. Once L seemed comfortable, he slipped and an extra once, scissoring inside of L. The detective gasped out. "Ngh... It feels weird..."

"Don't worry, this will make it so it won't hurt later..." Light responded, slightly pumping his fingers in and out of L before pulling them out when he felt L was ready.

Light positioned his member at L's entrance, holding his legs up slightly. "...Ready?" He asked, receiving a nod from the other. With that, he thrusted inside of him with a grunt, making L gasp once more, lifting his arms, with the wrists still straped together with the shirt, around Light's neck.

He began to keep a pace, thrusting in and out. L let out little moans. Eventually, Light hit L's prostate, making him moan out loudly and his back arch. "Ahhn~! Th-there~!"

Light started to thrust faster and harder, hitting L's prostate every time. The detective gasped and groaned in pleasure. Soon, they were both moaning loudly, as Light thrusted in one more time, releasing inside L. The detective came at the same time, crying out with pleasure.

Light pulled out and dropped down next to L, who was now panting as much as he was. L snuggled up to light softly, pulling his shirt off his wrists. Light pecked him on the lips. They both soon drifted off to sleep.


End file.
